


Pulling Strings

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9879506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Everyone,” Rossi started, shuffling Y/N into the conference with his hand at her back, “This is Dr. Y/F/N Y/L/N. I picked her right out of the Academy because of her impressive educational background and her ability to kick a lot of ass.”

Hotch smiled, a rare thing according to Rossi, who Y/N had known for years. “Then I mentioned her to Hotch and he was convinced fairly quickly that she was going to be the best fit for us.”

“Hello everyone,” she spoke, extending her hand out to each member of the team and shaking a hand firmly. “I’m so honored to be able to work with all of you. I’ve followed the careers of the BAU for years. Especially honored to be chosen by Rossi.” He insisted it was nothing; she was qualified and that’s why he’d picked her. But she knew that there were quite a few others in the Academy with similar qualifications, and he’d still chosen her. She was thrilled.

“So you’re a doctor too?” Morgan asked, pointing behind him toward Spencer Reid. “How many Ph.D.s?”

“Three,” she said proudly. She’d worked her ass off for those degrees. “Sociology, Psychology and Anthropology. Just like Dr. Reid from what I’ve read.”

Coming out from behind Morgan, the other doctor extended his hand out to shake her. “Nice to meet you, Y/N.”

“For now,” Hotch said, “considering we don’t have a case, everyone can just do some paperwork and get to know our new agent. Y/N, your desk is right across from Dr. Reid’s and next to Morgan’s.” As everyone made their way out to the bullpen, Y/N was inundated with question after question about what brought her to the Bureau, what inspired her, her background, everything.

“Okay, okay,” she said, dropping her bag at her desk and taking a seat. “I’ll start with the boring stuff. My parents are both alive, still married. Dad’s a doctor, mom’s a teacher. I have two sisters. Both younger and a gigantic pain in my ass. Started college at 14. Attended Harvard and Yale on full scholarships. My Ph.D. in psychology was probably my favorite to earn. I focused on mental health in a collegiate setting. What parental expectations could do to someone. Thankfully, my parents weren’t pressuring in the slightest.”

“What’s your father specialize in?” JJ asked, sitting on Morgan’s desk and folding her arms across her chest. 

Y/N took a deep breath as she crossed her legs. “Originally, he hoped I would go into what he went into, which was disorders of the brain like schizophrenia and Alzheimer’s. I grew up around that kind of research, and I knew I wanted something different, but I also knew I wanted to be in a position to help people. Plus, I’m a pretty solid asskicker, so I figured the Bureau would work.”

Uncomfortable laughter resounded around her desk. Something didn’t go over well, but Y/N wasn’t quite sure what it was. “Did I say something wrong? Should I not say asskicker?”

Spencer smiled softly at the new agent’s confusion. “I think everything is a little uncomfortable because my mother has schizophrenia and was recently diagnosed with Alzheimer’s.”

Her heart dropped for him. She had a relative with schizophrenia and had been around plenty of elderly people with Alzheimer’s. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Is she being treated at all?”

Solemnly, he shook his head. His mother had only been diagnosed recently and he’d yet to find something that might slow down the progression of the disease. “Unfortunately no. Right now, she lives out in Vegas, where I grew up; she’s at Bennington.”

“Well,” she started, “I can’t make any guarantees, but my father is running a clinical trial in New York. There’s a medication that specifically focuses on both of the disorders running concurrently. I might be able to pull some strings with my dad and get her in. If it’s something you might be interested in for her, I can give you my father’s phone number and let him know you’ll be calling.”

The rest of the team turned around to see a look in his eyes he hadn’t had since his mother’s diagnosis - hope. “That would be amazing, yea,” he breathed. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. This team’s reputation proceeds you. In addition to the cases you solve, you’re known for your ability to work well with each other. From what I hear, you’re a family.”

“That we are,” Garcia said, coming to Y/N’s side and giving her a hug. “I can tell you’ll fit in well here.”

“By the way,” Garcia whispered in Y/N’s ear. “I think you and Dr. Reid would get along very well - and he’s single.”

“You thrive of playing matchmaker don’t you?” she whispered back.

Without another word, Garcia just shrugged her shoulders.

“I definitely think I’m going to fit in well here,” she said.


End file.
